1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to signage devices used in vehicles and vessels, and more particularly concerns retractable signage devices that are capable of attachment to the rearview mirror of a vehicle or vessel to indicate to the occupants that a certain condition or situation exists to which prompt attention should be given.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The array of signage devices that may be used to indicate to the occupants of a vehicle or vessel that a certain important situation exists ranges from free-standing devices that may be attached to various portions of the vehicle or vessel, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,706,806, 3,237,330, 3,508,356, 4,069,606 and 4,909,178, to those devices that are attachable to seat belts, such as that described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,212, or to steering wheels, such as that described by U.S. Pat. No. 1,621,882.
In addition, a number of such signage devices that may be attached to or supported from the rearview mirror of a vehicle or vessel are presently available, for instance, the devices of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,671,977, 2,990,637, and Des. No. 234,592. However, these devices may not be easily retracted or otherwise removed from view, with the result that the continuous display of the sign eventually lessens the desired effect, that is, the occupants of the vehicle or vessel cease to pay particular attention to the sign. As a result, the intended effect of causing the occupants to be aware of a special situation or condition is not achieved.
Also, a number of signage devices integral with a rearview mirror are presently available, for instance, the device of U.S. Pat. No. 1,909,361 where a rearview mirror is flipped up to an inoperative position to allow a signage element to become visible, and the device of U.S. Pat. No. 2,182,275 where a multiplicity of signs are sequentially displayed adjacent to the rearview mirror.
Despite the availability of such devices, there exists a need in the prior art for a signage device that is capable of easy attachment to existing rearview mirrors commonly found on a variety of vehicles and vessels in order to remind the occupants of a certain condition or situation, yet does not block or obscure the view of the occupants when in use, and may be retracted out of sight when not in use.